


I'll Wait For You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, set after 10x05, spn spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being confronted with the musical and the perspective of the fans, Dean for once allows himself to think about his feelings for Cas. His curiosity gets the best of him, and he ends up on the internet looking up fanfiction. He's shocked by what he finds, but not in the way he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

_‘And at last, they knew they’d be able to get through anything, as long as they were together. Their road had been a long one, but Dean was grateful that he’d finally found his home in Castiel.’_

With a loud smack, Dean closed the lid of his laptop. The lump in his throat couldn’t be ignored, no matter how hard he was trying. He checked the clock on the wall of his room; nearly two hours had passed while he’d been busy reading.

Dean had learned his lesson. Some things were meant to stay  _hidden_. Some things, you should never go looking for, despite how curious you were. Dean’s eyes were burning with unshed tears. He had expected all kinds of stories, mostly ones that were  _disturbing_. But instead he’d gotten  _this_ , and this wasn’t what he had signed up for, at all.

He protectively wrapped his arms around his chest, heavily leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He had been so  _stupid._

After witnessing that silly musical that had been produced by a couple of dedicated fangirls, he hadn’t been able to resist looking into it. Or more specifically; looking into a  _certain_  part. The part about  _him and Cas_. The part about him and Cas being  _more than friends_. Because whereas he had dismissed most other elements of the play as inaccurate or downright  _crazy_ , the one thing that was not so easy to deny, was whatever it was that he had going on with Cas. People had noticed, of course they had…

Which was the reason he had looked it up in the first place, to  _dismiss_  the idea. Or so he’d told himself after a few glasses of whiskey.

He’d fully expected to stumble upon all sorts of disturbing sexual fantasies that these wicked fangirls believed to be true, and he had been prepared to  _laugh_  at them, so that he could wave away his actual feelings. But what he hadn’t been prepared for, were the lengthy well-written love stories between him and his angel. And there were  _plenty_ of those. Like the very one Dean had just finished.

The story had taunted Dean with all of the things he could  _never_  have.  _Would_  never have, not if he never found the courage to speak up. Oh, how he had snapped at Sammy for teasing him with ‘Destiel’, but only because it hit  _too close_  to home.

Dean’s eyes flickered to the laptop again, but he didn’t dare to touch it. He’d been prepared for creepy fantasies, but not for the happily ever after that apparently most of the fans wanted for him and Castiel. The happy ending that Dean  _himself_  wanted too, if he for once were to be completely honest with himself.

For a long time he blankly stared at the wall, but eventually he snapped out of it.

Dean’s slightly unsteady hand reached for his phone on the nightstand. He took a deep, shaky breath before he started typing a new message.

_‘Hey man, are you doing okay? Look, I know it’s late, but do you think we could meet up somewhere? We need to talk. Dean’_

There was no time for Dean to regret his rash decision, for a reply came several seconds later.

_‘Of course, Dean. Just tell me where and when. C’_

Dean didn’t even bother to hold in his smile as he texted a time and place. The response that he got right after made his traitorous heart flutter.

_‘I’ll be there. **I’ll wait for you**.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
